


Shave and a Haircut

by imdestieltrash33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barber Castiel, Bi Dean, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Bottom Dean, Gabriel - Freeform, Gay Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mention Sam Winchester, No Gay Panic, Top Castiel, dean knows he's bi, mention gabriel, mention jessica moore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdestieltrash33/pseuds/imdestieltrash33
Summary: Castiel has co-owned The Barbershop with his brother Gabriel for the last 5 years. It's just a normal day and Castiel is cleaning up and getting ready to close up shop for the day when the door chimes about an hour before close.Enter Dean Winchester asking for a shave and a haircut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all this is my first published fic and I haven't written in a while. I have had this idea floating around in my head for weeks and I just have to put all my ideas together in a store.  
> I don't have a beta writer for this so if you see any errors or something just doesn't seem like it fits just let me know and I'll fix it.

Castiel has owned The Barbershop with his brother Gabriel for five years now. There was a small waiting area with some chairs and magazines, there was no TV in the shop but there was a radio sitting on the front desk keeping the salon from falling into silence. In the main part of the salon sat three barber chairs each with their own shampoo bowls. It took Castiel a good year to finally drum up some steady business, all the hard work and long days were worth it though. 

It’s been a pretty steady for a Tuesday, and with the shop closing in about an hour Castiel is getting a jump on the chores for the night so he can go home at a reasonable time. He’s sweeping in the back of the shop when the door chimes. Castiel sighs to himself hoping this is the last cut of the day and that it won’t take long. Leaning his broom against the wall he walks to the front of the shop.

There Castiel finds a tall man looking around the lobby. When he spots Castiel walking to the front he flashes an absolutely dazzling smile.

“I know you guys are closing soon but would there be any possible way I could get a shave and a haircut?” asks the stranger

He really doesn’t have time to get the service done before the shop closes but how can Castiel possibly say no to a beautiful smile and those stunning green eyes. He smiles back with a crooked grin of his own, “Of course you can” He reaches out to shake the man’s hand, “Castiel. Nice to meet you”

The man takes Castiels’s hand, “Dean. Nice to meet you Cas.”

Castiel walks dean to the first barber chair and has him sit down and gets him draped. He starts the consultation in asking Dean how long it’s been since his last haircut, how he wants to cut and style it, and so on and so on. Castiel had to really focus on what Dean was telling him because the whole time he found his mind wandering as he looked over the other man’s face. Castiel noticed all of the little freckles that scattered across his nose and under his eyes, beautiful green eyes with little flecks of gold in them.

Once the consultation was done Castiel picked up his clippers and started cutting, running his hands through Dean’s hair. He can’t decide if he would call it a dirty, sandy blonde or a light brown. Either way dean had insanely soft hair that Castiel thinks he could run his fingers through all day. Hopefully making small talk would be enough to distract Castiel from Dean’s good looks.

“So Dean, last minute cut and shave, do you have anything big going on?”

“Yea, I start my new job tomorrow. I just moved into town a week ago and I’ve been so busy I just haven’t had time for a good clean up.”

There’s so many ways Castiel can take the conversation, happy for the distraction he keeps asking questions, “What brings you out to Sioux falls?”

Dean gets a huge grin on his face, “I’m gonna be an uncle. My little brother Sammy and his wife jess are expecting their first child. And my Uncle Bobby lives here so I figured it would be nice to be close to family.”

The conversation continues and Castiel keeps it focused on Dean. He learns that Dean just moved from Lawrence, Kansas, and that he had just moved in to an apartment in town not too far from his brother and sister-in-law. He also learns that Dean is going to be working for his Uncle Bobby at Singer Salvage and Garage as a mechanic. Half an hour later Dean is finished talking about his new move, job and family so Castiel lets dean know he’s going to be moving on to the shave next.

Castiel gets all of the things he’ll be needing for the shave. He starts of by applying a generous amount of moisturizer to Dean’s face, running his hands over the stubble the man had been growing all week during the move. He moves away to go grab a hot towel out of the towel warmer next to his station. When Castiel drapes the hot towel over Dean’s face the low moan the other man makes is downright pornographic and some blood definitely rushes south.

Working in a barber shop means that Castiel has had a lot of good looking guys come through the doors, but he’s always been able to control himself. None of them have ever gotten a reaction like that out of him. Castiel thanks whatever God there is that he has to let the warm towel sit on Dean’s face for a few minutes so he can compose himself. He doesn’t need to be popping a boner in the middle of a shave.

Just when the towel is starting to cool off Castiel removes it from Dean’s face and applies the shaving cream. He pulls out his straight razor from where it’s sitting it the little cup of barbicide and gets started. Castiel has always found giving someone a shave to be relaxing, he can just zone out and focus on the task at hand. Although he is finding it a little hard to focus on anything other than the other man’s plump pink lips.

Castiel manages to make it through the shave just about 30 minutes later. He props the chair back up so Dean can look into the mirror.

Dean runs a hand over his fresh face and then through his hair. “Oh man Cas you did a great job! I’ll definitely be coming back for more” he winks at Castiel in the mirror.

Castiel blushes a bit, Dean looks at least 5 years younger. He’s always liked a guy with some facial hair but he has to admit Dean is handsome with or without a beard.

“Thank you Dean.” He pauses for a minute, “So I like to give every new client a free shampoo with their service, get all those little hairs off”.

“Yea Cas that sounds great,” Dean says with a bright flash of teeth as he smiles.

Castiel spins the chair around and reclines it so Dean is laying back in the shampoo bowl. He turns the water on and wets Dean’s hair then applies the shampoo. Castiel shuts the water off and begins to massage the shampoo into Dean’s hair. He can swear the other man is letting out little moans during the massage and it is doing nothing to help Castiel’s wandering mind. When he’s done with the shampoo Castiel has Dean sit back up so he can dry off his hair.

“Damn man those are some magic fingers you got there Cas,” Dean says as he is getting out of the chair, “I might just come back for the shampoo alone”

“I like to think of myself as a drug dealer with shampoos, the first one is always free and then you’ll come crawling back for more.”

Dean throws his head back and lets out a good laugh at Castiel’s horrible joke, which in turn makes Castiel laugh.

He checks Dean out at the register and wishes him luck on the new job tomorrow. Dean promises that he’ll be back for another cut and Castiel wants to hold him to it. Castiel looks at the time after Dean left: 8:15 pm. It’s past closing now and even though he couldn’t wait to go home earlier he no longer cares that he stayed a little bit later. 

As Castiel locks the door and picks up the broom to start cleaning up he finds he has a goofy little smile and he’s thinking back to Dean and he really hopes the other man comes back in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be switching this chapter over to Dean's POV. Sorry for the shorter chapter but I've been fighting with some serious writer's block the last few days.  
> Again I don't have a beta reader for this so if you see anything wrong just feel free to let me know.

It’s been three weeks since Dean visited the quaint little barbershop in town. His hair wasn’t horrible but he couldn’t wait to go back and see Castiel again, he couldn’t get the man off him mind. The barber had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, pouty chapped lips, and sex hair he was pretty sure didn’t see a comb on a regular basis.

Dean laughed to himself at the thought of a barber who didn’t brush his hair. Running his own fingers through his hair Dean decided it wasn’t too soon to go back for another cut and that he would stop in after work today.

Dean was helping bobby replace the engine of a 1947 Dodge pickup that they were rebuilding for one of their bigger clients. Dean enjoyed the physical work and he was able to let his mind wander a bit, back to impossibly blue eyes and crazed dark brown sex hair.

“Boy, you’re all kinds of distracted today. What’s on your mind?” Bobby asked Dean as they were closing up for the night.

Dean wasn’t shy about his sexuality. Hell he had been playing for both teams since his late teens and his Uncle Bobby was one of the first people he came out to. On that note though he didn’t want Bobby to know he had been distracted because he was thinking about another man he had only talked to for all of an hour three weeks ago.

“Uh nothing Bobby, I think I’m just still a bit tired from the move. Between work and seeing Sammy again I’ve been slacking on unpacking,” Dean hoped that answer would be enough to keep Bobby from asking any further questions.

Bobby stopped what he was doing to look up at Dean, “I may have been born at night, but it wasn’t last night. Whatever you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want,” Bobby huffed, “You can get on out of here for the night I can finish closing up on my own”.

This was one of the reasons Dean loved Bobby, he didn’t pry when Dean didn’t feel like explaining himself. Deciding not to give Bobby a chance to change his mind he grabbed his duffle and headed for the door, “Night Bobby, see ya tomorrow”. With that Dean was heading over to the impala. Throwing his bag in the back seat Dean started up his baby and headed over to The Barbershop.

Twenty minutes later Dean was pulling into the side parking lot and walking into the shop, the little bell indicating his arrival. When he stepped inside he saw a shorter man with sandy blonde hair sitting behind the front counter.

“Hey there man, how can I help you today?” The shorter man asked.

“Um, I was wondering if Cas was in. I need a cut and he did it last time, I’d like to see him again,” Dean said trying to ignore the double meaning his words had.

“Sure not a problem, be right back,” the shorter man excused himself walking to the door at the back of the shop Dean assumed was the break room. “Hey Cassie there’s a very handsome man asking for you!”

Dean flushed and looked down at his boots at the other man’s comment. When he looked up he saw Castiel walking to the front of the shop and he could feel the blush rising from his cheeks to his ears.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said with a lopsided grin, “Need a cut?”

“Yea Cas, told you I’d be back for another one”, Dean said trying to sound calm but all the blood was rushing south just hearing Castiel’s voice.

Dean followed Cas back to his station and sat in his chair. He was kind of impressed that Castiel had remembered how he liked his hair. Dean had told Cas that he was just there for a cut today, no shave, but that he would be needing another awesome shampoo.

As Castiel went through the cut they made small talk. Dean talked about his job, how great it was seeing his little brother again, how Jess was getting weird pregnancy cravings (all she would eat for the last two days was pickles and popcorn). Dean told Castiel how he had been so busy the last few weeks though he hadn’t really had time to go explore the town, he needed to find a good burger and a good bar.

“There’s a little diner not too far from here that has really good burgers Dean, they also have a pie of the day,” Castiel said.

“Say no more Cas, good burgers and pie? I’m totally there,” Dean smirked, now was his chance.

“Hey Cas, what are the chances of you going to grab a burger at that diner with me sometime?” Dean tried to sound nonchalant, “Sammy is so busy with Jess right now and I’d hate to go by myself.”

“I would like that Dean,” Castiel said with a smile and Dean internally did a fist pump.

The rest of the cut was spent hashing out their plans to meet for dinner later this week. Castiel informed Dean he worked every night this week but the shop was closed Sunday so he was available then. They decided that Dean would pick up Castiel at his apartment Sunday night about 7 since Dean had to work until 5. While Gabriel was getting Dean checked out at the register Castiel jotted down his cell number on a piece of paper.

“Just let me know when you’re on your way Sunday and I’ll meet you in the parking lot,” Cas said handing the piece of paper to Dean.

Dean took the scrap with a grin on his face, “Will do Cas, I’ll see you Sunday”.

Dean climbed in to the impala looking at the scratch of paper. He couldn’t keep himself from grinning like a love-struck teen at the thought of just being able to text Castiel. He didn’t even know if Cas was in to men so he had to remind himself that this wasn’t a date. Either was Dean was very happy that he would get to spend some time with Cas outside of the salon in just a few days.

Sunday couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO I got another chapter up!  
> So the next chapter is probably going to be the last one and it's going to have all the smuty goodness.  
> I don't really know when I'll be able to get it up but hopefully within the next week.  
> Those of you that came back for the second chapter I love you, thanks for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean has wanted to text Castiel all week but has fought the urge, he doesn’t want to scare the man off.

When he gets off work on Saturday he heads straight home, he’s covered head to toe in grease from helping Bobby with the rebuild on that Dodge and he needs a shower. Dean walks in to his one bedroom apartment taking his boots off at the door and heading for the bathroom. After turning on the shower to warm up the water Dean peels off his nasty jumpsuit and tosses it into the hamper along with his undershirt and boxers.

Once the water has warmed up Dean climbs into the shower and grams the bottle of shampoo. He works a good lather into his hair, and he thinks back to his last visit to The Barbershop. Dean thinks back to the barber with strong nimble hands that massaged his scalp, he begins to wonder what else those hands could do. As Dean lets his mind trail off he moves one of his hands to his rapidly hardening length and beings to stroke himself.

Dean thinks back to impossibly blue eyes and, hair that sticks out in every direction looking thoroughly fucked. He thinks back to pink, chapped looking lips that curled up into a sideways smirk as Cas laughed, and about how he’d like to see those lips wrapped around his length bobbing up and down.

With that though Dean is spilling in to his hand with a moan. He’s only talked to the guy twice but he can already tell that he is totally gone on the guy, which felt odd. Dean tries to get the thought out his head as he washed his body.

After his shower Dean towels off and puts on a pair of old gray sweats and a black faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt and heads out to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Dean grabs a beer on his way to the living room and sets his meal down on the coffee table so he can turn on the tv. He settles for watching some reruns of Dr. Sexy while he eats.

He hasn’t been able to focus on his show at all, he keeps thinking back to Cas and he is actually really excited to see the man tomorrow (although he has to keep reminding himself that it isn’t a date)

Dean reaches for his phone and scrolls through his contacts, he reaches Castiel’s number and decides it couldn’t hurt just to confirm their plans for tomorrow.

  **Hey cas this is dean just making sure we r still on 4 dnnr tmrrw?**

Dean sets his phone screen down on his thigh and tries to go back to watching tv, but a vibration on his leg snaps him back to his phone.

  **Yes Dean, I am looking forward to it.**

  **awesome. Do u want me 2 come pick u up aftr I get off wrk? That way we can just go 2gether**

  **That would be nice. I’ll send you my address just let me know when you are on your way tomorrow and I’ll meet you outside.**

Dean can’t help but smile at his phone like some kind of sap. _Don’t get carried away Winchester,_ he thinks to himself. _This isn’t a date, hell for all you know the man is straight and just super friendly…But it wouldn’t hurt to at least be friends with the man._

Dean wouldn’t mind having someone else to talk to in town besides Bobby, and his brother and sister-in-law. He’s a grown man a little crush isn’t going to keep him from making friends, he’ll get over it eventually.

  **K cas sounds good. C u 2mrrw : )**

**See you tomorrow Dean, good night.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dean has a busy day helping Bobby finish the rebuild on the dodge, if he keeps up this pace they’ll be able to get it in for paint tomorrow. It’s a big project that he works on all day and it’s 5pm before he knows it. All he has to do now is help bobby clean up and close down for the night so he might actually be able to leave by 5:30.

Dean is sweeping the lobby while Bobby is closing out the register and finishing paperwork for the day. He keeps looking up at the clock checking the time.

“Looking at the clock every 5 minutes won’t make it go any faster ya know,” Bobby says gruffly without stopping to look up at Dean, he misses the sideways glare Dean throws his way. “You got a hot date or something tonight? Didn’t know you already met someone out here”

“It’s not a date Bobby”, Dean answers back almost a little too quickly. “I’m just going to grab a burger with a friend after this”.

Bobby stops to look at Dean this time. He’s known the man since he was four and he’s learned to read him. Dean has something on his mind that he doesn’t want to share so Bobby isn’t going to push the subject. “Why don’t you get out of here for the night, I can finish up the rest here without you”.

Dean flashes Bobby a big toothy grin, “Thanks Bobby, I owe you for letting me leave early twice this week now”.

“Yeah, yeah, just get outta here before I change my mind ya idjit”. And with that Dean is out the door heading for this impala, he needs to go home to shower and change.

Dean pads out of the bathroom, towel tied around his waist and he’s using another towel to dry his hair. He heads into his bedroom where he has already laid out his clothes for the night. He is wearing a pair of jeans without any holes or oil stains on them and a plain black tee under a blood red button down shirt he chooses to leave open. He wants to look nice, but he doesn’t want to seem like he’s trying too hard.

On his way to the door to put on his boots he shoots Cas a text.

**On my way, b there in 20**

Dean puts on his boots that aren’t covered in grease and oil and heads out the door. Twenty minutes later his is pulling into Castiel’s apartment complex, he doesn’t have to go far though. Cas is waiting in the parking lot just like he said he would. Dean pulls into a parking spot right by where Cas is standing so the man can get in.

Castiel is wearing an old faded AC/DC shirt, black jeans and converse, he looks good Dean thinks to himself.

“Hello Dean”.

“Hey Cas. Alright where are we headed to I’m starving and I’ve been thinking about burgers and pie all week”, _among other things_ Dean thinks to himself. Keeping things platonic between himself and the barber might be a little harder than he originally thought.

“There’s a place not too far from here call The Roadhouse, best burgers and pie in town”, Castiel shot Dean a half grin.

With Castiel giving Dean directions they arrived at the Roadhouse about 15 minutes later. Dean watched Cas get out of the car and walk towards the door, it was a sight he could definitely get used to. Keeping things platonic between himself and the barber might be a little harder than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me a little bit longer to get out. I originally just wanted to do 2 or 3 chapters but this piece I turning into something else. I'm building up to the end though and the next chapter should be the last one.
> 
> Also for Dean's "not a date" outfit think deamon!dean
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up! My life has been crazy hectic the last two weeks and I've also had terrible writers block. But we are finally at the end! There is going to be some smut at the end of this chapter ;)

Dean pulls into the parking lot of the Roadhouse, the parking lot didn’t seem to be too full for a Sunday night. He still parks his baby towards the back of the lot and cuts the engine, he and Cas get out and head towards the door. The ride over was a little awkward, Dean didn’t really know what to talk about thankfully it wasn’t a far drive from Cas’s place.

As Castiel opens the door Dean can hear Kashmir pouring out of the bar and he starts to relax a bit.

“Hey Cas! Your booth is open.” A short blonde hair woman from the bar waves to Castiel.

“Hey Jo, thank you”, Castiel calls back and Dean follows him to a booth towards the back of the bar.

Dean can’t help but laugh a little to himself, “You have your own booth here?”

“What”, Cas says with a shrug, “The burgers here make me very happy…and Gabe likes to drag me here on Mondays for karaoke night”.

Dean raises his eyebrows at the other man. Cas has magic fingers, like burgers and can sing, dean is going to have trouble controlling himself tonight. To top it all of Dean can swear he just saw Cas wink at him as they slide into opposite ends of the booth. Next thing Dean knows the blonde, Jo, is at their table.

“Aren’t you going to introduce your new friend Cas?” Jo asks looking Dean over and biting her bottom lip. If he was into women, or here by himself, he might actually flirt back but he really just wants to focus on Cas.

“Jo this is Dean, he’s new in town. Dean, Jo”, Dean holds his hand to shake Jo’s. “Nice to meet you Jo”.

Once Jo has walked away after taking their drink order Castiel lets out the laugh he had been holding in, “I think she like you Dean”.

“Well as flattering as that is she isn’t exactly my type”, Dean hopes Cas catches his meaning.

“I see”, Castiel says looking at Dean as if he’s really seeing him for the first time, “Well, lucky me then”. Ok Dean definitely saw Cas wink at him this time.

Their drinks come to the table, and after Jo flirts with Dean a little more, he is alone with Cas again. He is grateful for the beer because it helps to take the edge of. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, hell it’s not the first date he’s ever been on. And this isn’t even a date, he needs to calm down. After a couple swigs of beer Dean is able to fall back into relaxed conversation with Cas. They talk about how their weeks went. Cas tells Dean about how Gabe had been nagging at him to get out more, Dean tells Cas how Sam has been doing the same to him. Dean finds out that Cas and Gabe moved to Sioux Falls from Colorado to get away from their crazy religious family. That’s how Dean finds out that Cas is named after and angel, and that the man actually has a brother named Lucifer.

Jo is back at the table taking their food order and flashing another dazzling smile Dean’s way. “Oh man she is really trying”, Dean chuckles, “poor girl I don’t know if I should stop her or not”.

“She tried the same thing with me when I first starting coming here”, Cas says as he looks over in Jo’s direction, “I think it really bummed her out when Gabe told her I was gay”.

Dean raises an eyebrow at Cas and then just shakes his head, “I should probably let her down sooner than later then. Poor girl has a thing for gay guys I guess”.

“Yea you probably sho-“ Cas is interrupted by Dean grabbing his hand and stroking it with his thumb. Dean can’t help but think how cute Cas looks completely dumbfounded, he also can’t help but notice that Cas has no idea why he grabbed his hand but isn’t pulling away. When he looks back at Jo walking to the table with their food he can see her face fall a bit when she sees them holding hands. But she plasters on a fake smile a second later and drops the food off at the table then leaves without saying anything else.

“Sorry about grabbing your hand like that man, just figured it be the easiest way to get the message across”.

“No complaints here on my end Dean”, Cas responds with a half-smile before biting into his burger. A glob of ketchup spills on to Cas’s thumb and instead of using a napkin he sucks his finger into his mouth. Dean swallow hard at the thought of the other things he would like Castiel’s mouth to do.

"So this place has pretty amazing pie if you want to get dessert”, Cas says to Dean when they finish their burgers.

‘Fuck it!’ Dean thinks to himself, he stretches out his leg under the table and rubs Castiel’s leg with his own. “Honestly I think I’d be ok skipping the pie and having something else for dessert”, he says with a wink and a smile. Dean sees Cas tense and his eyes darken with lust, “I think that sounds like a great idea Dean”.

With that Dean leaves money on the table for the bill and grabs Cas by the hand pulling him out of the bar into the parking lot. Once they’re outside Dean spins around and captures Castiel’s lips with his own. He is surprised at how soft Cas’s lips are seeing as they always look a little chapped. Cas opens his mouth to deepen the kiss and Dean can tastes salt from the fries Cas ate, but there’s also something sweet there.

“Get a room!” A man from the parking lot yells out startling them apart. With a shaky laugh Dean turns back to Cas, “Maybe we should do just that”.

“My place”, Cas says and it’s more of a statement than a question, but Dean isn’t going to argue. Twenty minutes later Cas and Dean are making out again and Cas is pulling Dean through the front door of his apartment. Cas pushes Dean back up against the door after it’s shut and slides his hands under Dean’s shirt. Dean lets out a moan with Cas’s hands find their way up to his nipples.  
“Damn Cas, you’re so hot”, Dean damn near growls into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel responds with a gentle twist of Dean’s nipple.

“I think we should keep this fun moving”, Cas whispers into Dean’s ear sending a shudder down his spine.

There is a trail of shed shirts and shoes from the front door down the hall into the bedroom. Dean is being pushed back on to the bed and Cas is climbing into his lap. Dean grinds his hips up desperately looking for friction. He gets what he’s looking for as well as a deep moan from Cas. Dean’s hands find his way to the button of Cas’s jeans, once he gets them undone he is flipping Cas so he is under Dean. He slide’s Cas’s jeans and underwear off and take Cas in his mouth. Cas lets out a low moan and his hands find Dean’s hair. Dean starts bobbing his head up and down working Cas into a mess below him.

Dean is palming himself through his jeans while he is going down on Cas, next thing he knows he’s being flipped and Castiel is returning the favor. Castiel’s mouth feels like heaven and as bad as Dean wants to close his eyes and enjoy the moment he can’t looks away from the blue eyes staring up at him. Dean feels a finger starting to rub around his hole and a jolt of pleasure runs through his body. And then Castiel’s mouth and hands are gone, he is digging around his nightstand and comes back with a bottle of lube. Castiel lubes up a finger and goes back to paying attention to Dean’s hole. He inserts a finger slowly working Dean open. Dean can’t help the noises of pleasure that escape him as Castiel stretches him out. A second finger joins the first and Dean can’t help but roll his eyes back and arch off the bed when Castiel finds that magic little bundle of nerves.

Castiel is sliding on the condom he grabbed out of the drawer and lines himself up, slowly Castiel enters Dean. He waits a minute to let Dean adjust to him.

“Start moving Cas”, Dean lets out a low breathy moan and Cas doesn’t need to be told twice. Dean is in pure ecstasy as Cas starts pumping in and out. He reaches his hand down to his own length and starts stroking himself in time with Castiel’s thrusts. Soon Dean is spilling over all over both of their stomachs and Castiel follows him close behind with his own orgasm.

“That was definitely better than pie”, Dean pants and says with a smile.

“Hands down”.

“Although I wouldn’t be opposed to going and getting some pie another time”.

“We’ll have to go out for dessert again”, Cas says but Dean understands the double meaning to his words.

“Awesome”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that read this and left a Kudos! This is my first fic I've ever shared so I was a little apprehensive about posting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright we made it through chapter one, woo!!
> 
> I already have plans for the second chapter which will probably be from Dean's POV. I know I want this to end in some smutty goodness just not sure how long it's going to be. I will be adding tags as the story progresses and hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up within the next week.


End file.
